Ever Since
by BabyCandy
Summary: What if a girl idol group named SHADE joined the shining agency and STARISH has to take care/train them until their debut live? While Haruka goes to High school in the meantime and meet different people.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruka's POV :**

Ever since Asami and the girls joined the master course, It seems like STARISH had drifted away from me. I felt rather lonely and sad. It all started one week ago when President suddenly made an announcement...

**FlashBack / Haruka's POV** :

STARISH and I were coming up with some lyrics for the new song I wrote for them in the practice room when we heard a familiar laugh.

" MUHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!"

" Could it be..." I thought.

Suddenly, our president, Shining Saotome popped out of nowhere.

" President why are you here!" I asked in surprise.

" Hello minna-san! I am here to make a very important annoucement-desu! "

" Very important announcement? " Cecil said curiously.

" Yes! A very very important announcement-desu!"

" If it is that important, quickly tell us already!" Syo raged.

" Calm down Mister Kurusu. I am about to tell you now!"

" Syo-chan is cute when he is angry too!" Natsuki tackled Syo for a bear hug.

" Get off me Natsuki! " Syo yelled.

" Forget about them. President, what is the important announcement? " Masato said coolly

" Yes,yes. Recently, a girl group called SHADE joined Shining Agency."

" Hmm. A girl group." Ren smirked.

" Yes a girl group. They will be having their debut live a month later. So in the meantime, I want STARISH to take care of them. "

" Eh...EH?! " STARISH said in unison.

" Let me introduce them to you guys! Come on out girls! "

After President said that, 7 cute girls came walking down out direction.

" Starting from the right, Asami , Kyoko , Akane , Misaki , Akari , Karin and lastly, Miyabi. "

" Nice to meet you STARISH. We are SHADE!" Members of SHADE said energetically.

" Nice to meet you too!" STARISH chorused.

Suddenly, Ren step up and said " Wow! what beautiful ladies. All of you are so beautiful that you took my breath away."

Just when Ren was about to grab Misaki's hand, Masato stood out and dragged him away.

" He is always like that. So sorry. " Masato apologized.

The girls nodded.

" Now STARISH I shall leave SHADE in your hands. I need to go for a meeting now! Byebyebye! "

**End of flashback**

**Haruka's POV :**

I let out a sigh as I lay on the bed not knowing what to do. STARISH is busy taking care of SHADE,Tomo-chan is on a world-tour. I am basically alone. I have been like this ever since SHADE has joined the Master Course dorm. Suddenly I thought of something.I walked to my closet and took out my guitar which I had been hiding from the members of STARISH. I unzipped the guitar bag and it reveal a white guitar. I smiled at it and thought " It has been awhile since I took it out. Wonder if I still working. " I tried it and it's still working fine. "Well, let me go outside to play it instead!" I said to myself. So, I grabbed my guitar and went out of my dorm.

On my way out, I saw STARISH and SHADE practicing their dance routine in the practice room. I left quietly to prevent disturbing them. I continue making my way out and found a shady spot under the tree and sat down. I took out my white guitar from the bag and decided to play a song and sing along.

**Kelly Clarkson - "Catch My Breath"**

I don't want to be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life

Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadow boxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath  
No one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath  
Won't let em get me down!  
It's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I've found  
Heavy heart now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time

Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith karma comes around  
I won't spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath  
No one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath  
Won't let em get me down  
It's all so simple now

You help me see the beauty in everything

Catching my breath  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath  
No one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath  
Won't let em get me down  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath  
Letting it go  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know  
This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath  
No one can hold me back  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath  
Won't let em get me down  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Tokiya's POV :

After practicing for so long, STARISH and I decided to take a break. We went outside and heard a lovely voice singing.

We stood there for awhile, listening to this beautiful song.

" Who might that be singing? She sure have a lovely voice " Otoya asked the rest of us. All of us shrugged.

" Well, let's just go find out who is that singing. I am curious to find out who is the owner of this voice. " Masato said.

We agreed and followed that source of sound.

We followed that source of sound and was shocked that Nanami-san was the one singing the song. She was playing a Guitar too. Wait, does she know how to play a guitar? All of us was lost in our own little world. We were all speechless while listening to her singing. Soon after, she finished her song and she turned back and was shocked to see us standing there.

" Umm... you guys heard? " Nanami-san asked while looking embarrassed.

All of us nodded. She buried her face into her palms.

" Lady, you have a beautiful voice...There is nothing to be embarrassed about. " Ren said with a gentle smile.

" Princess , the muses were in your voice when you sang!" Cecil told me.

" Haru-chan , your voice is lovely! " Natsuki said excitedly.

" Nanami, your voice is incredible!" Syo said in awe.

" Nanami-san, you are a great singer. " I smiled.

" Thank you. " Nanami-san murmured softly.

" Nanami , you know how to play the guitar? Why did'nt you tell us? " Otoya asked her.

" Yup, but I am not very good at it still. I was planning to hide this from you guys but you guys found out. I only took it out today because I was bored. " Nanami-san replied.

" Hide from us? Why would you want to hide your wonderful talent from us? Are you hiding anymore things from us? " Masato asked suspiciously.

" Hehe..." Nanami-san giggled.

Just when I was about to ask Nanami-san a question. I heard Asami and the girls shouting at us.

" STARISH, is about time you go back to practice. You guys sure took a long break!"

" We will be there soon!" Syo shouted back.

" Nan-" Masato was about to say something but was soon interrupted by Nanami-san.

" Is okay. You guys got to go. Your princesses are waiting for you! " Nanami-san said with a smile.

" Princesses?!" STARISH said in unison.

" That's right. 7 princes and 7 princesses. Just perfect!" Nanami-san giggled.

" Lady, I think you are misunderstanding something. We got nothing to do with them. We are just training them." Ren explained.

We nodded immediately at his statement. Suddenly, Nanami started laughing...

" Haru-chan, what's so funny? " Natsuki said seriously.

" I am just joking. Don't take it so seriously. " Nanami replied.

" Don't you guys need to go now? They are waiting for you. " She added on.

" OH RIGHT. Ja ne Nanami!" We said as we disappeared into the practice room.

**Haruka's POV :**

" OH RIGHT. Ja ne Nanami!" They said as they disappeared into the practice room.

I waved at them as they went back practicing

" Well, that was fun talking to them even though is only for a while. I really hope everyday is like that..." I thought as I leaned against the tree trunk and closed my eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the favourites, reviews and follows! I am really happy!**

**I do not own anything! (^^)**

**-****Ever Since Chapter 2 :**

Haruka's POV :

I opened my eyes and realized I was in my room. I sat up from my bed and thought " Wasn't I outside playing my guitar just now? " I reached out my hand to grab hold of my cellphone to check the time. "Is 3.00pm already?" I fell back to my bed and snuggled underneath my blanket . Suddenly I felt vibration from my cellphone. I took a look and found out that I just received a text message." It's from Ittoki-kun." I said softly. I opened the text message and it read :

" Nanami,

Just now the guys and I found you sleeping while leaning against the tree so we carried you into your room! Be careful not to catch a cold! About the song you sang today, it was really lovely! All of us think so! you should sing more often! Just now you said you was trying to hide the fact that you can play the guitar. I wonder why. Oh well , you better not be hiding anything more from us! See you later Nanami! Need to go back to practice.

Otoya"

"So STARISH carried me in." After some deep thoughts, I replied to his message.

" Ittoki-kun,

Thank you for carrying me in! I really did'nt notice that I fell asleep. Next time I will becareful! Didn't expect you guys to find me singing. That was so embarrasing! Sorry that I have tried to hide the fact that I knew how to play guitar. Hehe! Even if I am hiding anymore things from you guys, I wont tell :P See you later hopefully. Good Luck for your practice!

PS: Help me thanks the guys and tell them good luck for their practice as well! :)

Nanami"

Ittoki Otoya's POV :

STARISH and I was getting some water to quench our thirst when I saw my phone vibrating. I picked it up and saw the message Nanami sent me. After reading the message, I smiled. The guys looked at me and asked why I was smiling.

" Oh, Nanami replied to my message. She wants me to thank you guys for carrying her into her room as well as telling you good luck for your practices. " I told them while showing them the text I recieved. All of them smiled.

" I feel so refreshed after reading Lady's text but I wonder if she is hiding anything more from us..." Ren spoke.

All of us went silent, not knowing what to say.

" Well, how about we finsh our practice and go talk to her after that?" Masato suggested.

" That is a good idea! Let's go finish our practice now!" Syo said while pumping his fist upwards.

Narrator's POV :

After 3 hours of non-stopping practice, STARISH was finally done with their practice.

"Practice is finally over! I am soo tired!" Ittoki said while stretching his back.

"That's all for today SHADE. Good work." Tokiya said to the girls.

"Good work! Thank you for training us!" The buys nodded and the girls left.

" Now let's go see the lady shall we?" Ren asked.

" Wait, before that. Don't you think it is better to give her a call first?" Syo queried.

" If that's the case, let's call her first." Masato said as he took out his cellphone.

Phone conversation :

Hello? Nanami?

Yes? Hijirikawa-kun?

Are you free now?

I am free now. Why? Did anything happen?

Nono, nothing happened. The guys and I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. Is it possible for you to meet us under the tree where met earlier in the morning now?

Yup sure! Just give me a moment to change and I will be there!

See you

See you too

-End of phone conversation-

"She say she will meet us there. Let's go there and wait for her." Masato said calmly.

" Alright let's go." Cecil said.

Ren's POV :

After 5 minutes of waiting, Lady came. She was wearing a oversized white tee-shirt with dark blue shorts.

"Sorry! Did I make you guys wait?" Lady asked us.

"No. Not at all." I winked at her.

"So, what did you guys wanted to talk about?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Well..." All of the guys hesitated to speak.

" Haruka, we are just wondering if you are hiding things from us." Cecil was the first to speak up.

Haruka's POV :

I was surprised at the sudden question they asked me. Nonetheless, I put a smile on and told them "Don't worry. For now I am not hiding anything. Even if I do, I won't be able to hide it for long because you guys will find out right away." I gave them a assuring smile.

Suddenly, Ichinose-san leaned in and whispered into my ears. " Nanami-san, no matter what happens, we will always be there for you." I blushed at what he just did while the others gave him death glares.

"Icchi, what did you say to her?" Ren said jealousy.

" Nothing in particular right?" Tokiya asked me.

I nodded and said " Yup!"

" Ne! Tell me too! It feels lonely to be left out! " Ittoki-kun pouted.

"You guys should go back to your dorms and rest. All of you have practice again in the morning right?" I questioned them.

"Yup! See you tomorrow Nanami! Remember what we told you today!" STARISH said.

"I will! See you tomorrow!" I replied.

-  
**That's all or this chapter! See you guys in the next chapter!  
- BabyCandy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ever Since Chapter 3 :**  
  
Haruka's POV :

It was a normal day for me as always. I was walking around the Master Course dorm until I hear someone call my name. " Miss Nanami." I turned back and was surprised to see President standing behind me.

" President, since when you were behind me?" I asked, surprised.

" From the moment you left your room-desu!" He said in his usual tone. " Anyways, I need to ask you something, Miss Nanami." He added on.

" What might that be?" I replied.

" Miss Nanami, answer me honestly. Were you bored all this time ever since SHADE was appointed to STARISH? "

" Just a bit though. Mainly because I got nothing to do." I answered.

" I see... I see... Miss Nanami, do you want to go to school?"

" School? But I already graduate from Saotome Academy."

" Nono. I mean if you want, I will send you to High school. Only for the remaining 2 weeks though. You will stop your studies there immediately after STARISH finish training SHADE."

I thought seriously for a moment and decided to enter high school. It is better then being here in the dorms doing nothing right?

" Alright. I will go."

" OK-desu. I will do the paperwork for you later. Your school will start tomorrow and the school does not require students to wear uniform so you can wear your own clothes to school."

I nodded and he continued " Come to my office later, I will give you your books and other information you need."

" Thank you, President." I bowed.

" No problem Miss Nanami and yes, try your best not to let STARISH know. If they knew, they most probably will be worried and will not concentrate on their training."

" Okay. I will not let STARISH know so please do not worry." I gave him a assured smile.

" Come to my office in an hour."

After saying that, he left. I walked back to my room feeling excited. " I am going to school again!" I thought to myself. While going back to my room, I bumped into STARISH.

" Hi Haru-chan! why do you look so happy?" Shinomiya-san smiled.

" Did something good happen?" Cecil questioned me.

" N-no. N-n-nothing happened. I must be just your imagination. " I stuttered.

" Than is there a reason why are you stuttering?" Ichinose-san threw me a suspicious look.

" Really is nothing guys." I replied.

" Lady you sure is a terrible liar. Anyone can see that you are lying right now." Jinguji-san smirked.

" I totally agree. " Otoya added on.

" Really is nothing! Do you guys not trust me?" I pouted.

" Haru-chan looks so cute when she pout!" Shinomiya-san said ask he tackled me for a bear hug.

" Ca-nt Bre-ath.." I managed to speak out.

" Let Nanami go Natsuki! Can't you see she can't breath?" Syo yelled.

" Oh, I am so sorry. You just looked so cute so I could not help it but to hug you!" Natsuki said apologetically. He finally let me go.

" Time to return for practice." Masato said calmly.

" Ja ne Nanami!" They said as they waved at me while running to the practice room.

I waved back and thought " That was a close call. I should start avoiding them as much as possible. " I continued making my way back to my room.

- Time skip / 1 hour later -

I went to President's office as told. I knocked the door twice and entered.

" President, I have come as told." I said.

" Here Miss Nanami. This is your books and information you will need. I have already did the paperwork for you." President said as he gave me the books and a file which contains the information I need.

" Thank you President." I bowed politely and I left the office.

I hurriedly went back to my room in case STARISH sees me again. As soon as I reached my room, I opened the file and pulled out the contains in it. It contains my timetable and a piece of paper which contain the information of my school. " So my class start at 8.30 am and ends at 3.30pm." I mumbled to myself. "The school is not far from here so it only takes a 20 minutes walk." After studying through the information , I started to pack the things I need for school the next day . I took out the floral printed , mint coloured bag pack that I got when I went shopping with Tomo-chan before she went for her world-tour. I place my timetable in a clear folder and put in into my bag pack. I also put my pencil case , notebook , umbrella , a homework folder , water bottle and my books I need for class tomorrow into my bag." That's should be about it. I can't wait for tomorrow!" I said mentally in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for not updating in such a long time! Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Ever Since Chapter 4 :**

Haruka's POV :

- RING! RING!- my alarm rang. I sit up and yawned as I got off my bed and went to take a shower. After I had showered, I changed into the outfit I decided yesterday and went to do my hair. I did hair extentions on my hair yesterday night so my hair is abit longer. I wondered how I should tie my hair. In the end, I tied my hair into a side ponytail and pulled bits of hair around my face out to make the hairstyle look cute. I wore my black converse and got ready to go to school. I quickly grabbed my wallet and phone which was lying on my study table and exited my room. I moved quickly and quietly as everyone is probably asleep and got out of the Master Course dorm safetly without anyone noticing.

About 20 minutes later, I reached my school. I was amazed when I saw the school building. It was huge! Now I am starting to worry if I will get lost. When I was starting to panic, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a red-haired guy smiling at me.

" Erm. Are you the new student, Nanami Haruka?" He queried.

" Yes, I am the new student Nanami Haruka. What about you?" I asked politely.

" I am Tomoe Yoh. I am your classmate. The teacher wants me to come to get you to class. This way." He said as he gestured the way to me with his hand.

" Thank you." I gave him a smile. He smiled back and we headed to class.

- In the classroom-

" Class we have a new student today. Her name is Nanami Haruka. Nanami-san please introduce yourself. " The teacher said.

" My name is Nanami Haruka. Please take care of me." I bowed.

" Hey , isn't she pretty?" I heard a boy said .

" Yes , she looked so cute." another boy said. Soon the class is full of chatterings.

" Nanami-san will only be here for 2 weeks because of some personal reasons so spend more time with her alright?" The teacher told the class.

" Hai!" The class chorused.

" Nanami-san, you will sit next to Tomoe." he told me and I headed to the empty seat next to Tomoe-kun.

" Now let's start class." The teacher told.

Class went on and I was glad that the classmates in the class were friendly. Tomoe-kun and the boys in the class showed me around the school during the lunch and I had alot of fun studying. Tomoe-kun and I exchanged our handphone numbers so I can call him if I need any help. After 7 periods of classes, is time to go home. I walked back to the Master Course dorm hoping that STARISH will not ask me questions.

- Master Course Dorm-

I entered the dormitory and was relieved to see that there is no one in the dorm. I quickened my pace as I hurried to my room. I entered my room and quickly locked the door. Thinking that first day of school went great.

Time flies, without me realizing, I only have a few days left in the school. The thought made my heart ached but I knew I can't help it. I have to continue working as STARISH's composer. I am also surprise that STARISH have not found out that I am going to school. Well, they have busy schedules plus, they also have to train SHADE. Today will be my 11th day I will be going to school. I woke up at 6.00am as usual to shower , change and do my hair. Today, I am wearing knitted long sleeved sweater that is light brown in colour along with a dark blue shorts. I did not tie my hair but instead , I wore a matching coloured beanie and also my usual black converse. I took my phone , wallet and bag and carefully left my room. Just when I was about to leave the building , I heard someone calling my name.

" Nanami, where are you going?" I turned around and saw STARISH behind me.

" Lady, where are you going dressed up so nicely? " Ren asked.

"Ano..." I did not knew what to say. Just then, my cellphone rang. It was from Tomoe-kun. I answered his call.

-Phone conversation-

Hello?

Hello? Nanami-chan? Where are you? You are going to be late if you don't reach here in 20mins!

Moshi Moshi? Tomoe-kun Gomen! I am coming over right now!

Okay. Come here quick!

Alright!

- Phone conversation ends-

I turned to STARISH and said " Gomen! I will explain everything when I get back! I really need to go now so byebye!" I rushed out of the dormitory.

Masato's POV:

Nanami rushed out of the dormitory leaving all of us confused. Where is she going? Who is Tomoe? Why is she in such a hurry?

" I wonder where Haruka is going. " Cecil said, breaking the silence.

" No point thinking about it when we don't know the answers. Let's just wait for Nanami to come back to explain it to us." Masato said coolly. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed for morning practice.

Haruka's POV :

I ran as fast as I could and reached the school. Panting, I checked the time and I still have 5 minutes to spare. " I made it in time..." I thought. I entered the classroom and saw Tomoe-kun tapping his fingers on the table impatiently. I walked up to him and he instantly came to me.

" Gosh. You got me worried there you know! " Tomoe-kun said with concern.

" Gomen Gomen! I made it in time though! " I smiled.

" Everyone sit down! Class is starting! " The teacher said loudly. Tomoe and I went back to our seats and pay attention to class. After 7 periods of class, "Ring! Ring!" The school bell rang. "That's it for today! Class dismiss!" I packed my bag and stood up from my seat. I said goodbye to Tomoe-kun and headed back to the Master Course dormitory. I got nervous at the thought of explaining everything to the guys. What should I say? How should I tell them? Will they be mad? Questions flooded my mind. I shook the questions off my mind and continued making my way back.

I soon reach the dormitory. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. " Everything is going to be alright." I tried to calm myself down and I entered the building. To my surprise , STARISH is already sitting on the couch waiting for me to come back. They soon noticed my presence.

" Welcome back Nanami. " Ittoki-kun said with his cheerful smile.

" I am back." I said. " Don't you guys have practice?" I added on.

" We ended practice earlier today." Ittoki-kun said.

" Oh I see..." I mumured.

" Now lady, isn't it time for you to explain what's going on?" Ren asked me. I closed the door and walked towards them.

" Umm... If I tell you guys, you all promise you won't be mad? " I questioned. STARISH looked at each other and nodded.

" We won't be mad. So can you tell us? " Ichinose-san asked sweetly. I nodded and told them the fact that I have been going to high school for more than a week already.

" So Nanami, you went to highschool for a week already? Why didn't you tell us?" Syo asked.

" President told me not to. Besides, you guys are busy. " I smiled.

" How long will you be attending the school? " Ichinose-san asked with curiosity.

" Just a few more days. Just until you guys finish training SHADE. That was one of the condition." I replied.

" By the way Haruka, who is Tomoe? " Cecil asked.

" Oh, Tomoe-kun? He is my classmate and also my bestfriend in class. " I said.

" Haru-chan, why is your bestfriend a male not a female?" Shinomiya-san asked.

" I don't know why but I get along with the males in the class better than females... " I replied. " So... you guys are not mad? " I added on. They all smiled and Ittoki-kun said " Of course not silly!"

" I am so glad. I shall now return to my room. I have homework to do. See you later! " I bowed.

**Hope you guys liked the story! See you guys in the next chapter! Byebye! *waves***

**~ BabyCandy (^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! BabyCandy here. So sorry for not being able to update in such a long time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Ever Since Chapter 5 : **

Haruka's POV :

I am in my room doing my math homework ever since I have came home. "Almost done! I am only left with a few more questions! " I said as I stretched. Suddenly, my cell phone rang."I got a call from Tomoe-kun. " I thought to myself and I picked up the call.

-Phone Conversation-

Hello? Is that Nanami-chan?

Tomoe-kun?

Nanami-chan! I was wondering if you had finished your math homework.

My math homework? I only left a few questions.

That's great! Actually, there is a few questions I do not know how to do. Is it possible if we meet up somewhere so we can do our homework together?

Hmm... Alright! So where do we meet?

How about we meet outside the station in an hour than we go to a nearby library?

That sounds like a good idea. See you in an hour!

See you Nanami-chan!

-Phone Conversation Ends-

I got up from my seat and went to my closet to pick out an outfit. I chosed a floral printed dress than reached my knees along with a grey cardigan and a pair of plack heels. I didn't carry the backpack I usually carry to school instead I carried a brown sling bag that is big enough to put in all the books and material I needed. I didn't tied my hair this time as I was running out of time. I got my phone and left my room.

Syo's POV :

STARISH and I are resting in loundge when we saw Nanami walking out of her room hurriedly as if she is going somewhere.

" Nanami! Where are you going? " Otoya asked from afar.

" Hello! I need to go to the station to meet Tomoe-kun than we are going to a library to do our math homework! I most probably won't come back until 7 or 8pm. I need to go now so see you! " Nanami rushed out of the building.

" She left..." I said.

Tomoe's POV :

I am now in front of the station waiting for Nanami-chan. " She sure is late." I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard Nanami-chan's voice. " Tomoe-kun! Gomen! Did you wait long?" She asked while running to me. " Not at all. I just arrived as well. " I lied. " That's great. Let's get going shall we?" I asked. " "Alright!" Nanami-chan smiled.

Nanami-chan and I went to a library near the station and we went in to the study section to complete our Math homework.

" So Tomoe-kun, which question do you not know how to do? " Nanami-chan smiled gently.  
" Ano... I do not know how to do question 3,7,10. What about you? "  
" Ummm... I do not know how to do question 5,6 and 9. That's great! We can teach each other the questions we do not know how to do!"  
" Let's get started!"

-Time Skip / Haruka's POV : -

" Finally done! " I let out a sigh.

" Good work Nanami-chan!"

" Hehe. You too Tomoe-kun."

" Nanami-chan, um... can I ask you something?"

" Nani? "

" Ettou... Nanami-chan, can I call you Haruka? Is okay if you don't want to!"

" Okay! I am fine with it! "

" Really? You sure? "

" Of course! "

" Than, you can call me Yoh! "

" Alright! Yoh-kun!"

" Haruka, want to go to a cafe to eat cakes? "

" YAY! I would love to! "

Yoh-kun and I took the train to Shibuya. After the train ride, we took a 5 minutes walk from the station and we reached the cafe Yoh-kun was talking about. We went in and got a seat. After that , we went to get our orders. I got a strawberry shortcake with a cup of hot cocoa while Yoh got a mont blanc with a cup of cappuccino.

" This looks so good!" I said.

" Right! This shop is one of my favourites!"

" Itadakimasu " Both of us said.

Yoh-kun and I chatted while eating our delicious cakes and drinks. Without us knowing, it is already getting late.

" Wow, is already this late. " Yoh said while looking at his watch. " Let's go now. We still got school tomorrow." He added on .

" You are right. Let's go. " Just when I was about to grab my bag and leave the cafe, my cell phone rang. I checked who was it from and realized it was Ichinose-san calling me. I answered it right away.

" Hello? "

" Hello? Nanami-san?"

" Ichinose-san? doushitano? "

" Nanami-san where are you right now? "

" Right now. I am in Shibuya."

" Shibuya? Why did you go there? "

" Well... it's a long story. "

" Nanami-san actually STARISH and I are in Shibuya now as well because we were asked to attend a sudden radio show and we are going back now so do you want to meet up somewhere so we can pick you up and we go home together since is getting dark? "

" Hmm... Wait."

" Yoh-kun, Ichi- I mean my brothers wants to drive me home is that okay with you? " I asked Yoh.

" Of course it is. Since is getting dark now is dangerous. " Yoh replied me woth a smile on his face.

I went back to the phone and said " He said is alright. So can you drive over to the station and wait for me there? "

" Sure. If you see a black van that's probably our van. See you! " He told me.

" Alright see you! " I hung up.

" I will walk you to the station and wait with you until your brothers arrived so let's go." He smile.

I got up from my seat and we walked out of the cafe. Awhile later, I reached the station and I saw a black van parked along the roadside.

" I think my brothers is here. See you tomorrow at school Yoh-kun!" I was about to run off when Yoh suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him for a hug. I could not utter a word. I was so surprised. " Today I had a great time and... I like you. " After than he kissed me on my cheek and pulled away. " See you tomorrow Haruka! " Than he ran to the station. I stood there trying to process what he had just said. After a long minute, I snapped out of my thoughts and ran to the van.

**That's all for now see you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!**

**~BabyCandy \\(^^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS! How have all of you been doing? I know I am suppose to be studying but I just can't help it to write. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Ever Since Chapter 6** :

Haruka's POV :

" Lady, what took you so long? " Ren asked me while I was trying to close the door of the car.

" Gomen Gomen. " I gave them a apologic look.

" It's getting late. Let's go back now. " Cecil said as he yawned. Everyone nodded and the van drove off.

" Haru-chan , did you have fun today? " Natsuki asked me.

" Everything went well today. " I gave him a smile.

" Nanami I am curious, what kind of excuse did you give your friend when you told them we were driving you home? Syo asked me curiously.

" I told Yoh-kun that my brothers are driving me home. I kind of feel bad about lying to him though. " I said feeling kind of guilty.

" Yoh-kun? I thought your friend's name was Tomoe? " Otoya spoke.

" Oh. Yoh is his first name and Tomoe is his last name. Today we agreed to call each other by our first name. So I am calling him Yoh-kun from now onwards. " I explained.

" By first name huh. Since when did you two get so close." Ren smirked like usual.

" Hehe. You guys can call me Haruka if you want to. " I smiled.

" Nanami , are you serious? " Hijirikawa-san asked me with doubts.

" Of course I am. I mean only if you guys want to. " I said slightly blushing.

" Call me Ren from now onwards okay? Haruka. " Jinguju said in his low and deep voice as he pulled me closer to him by my waist.

" Let go of her Ren. " Syo shouted at him and he immediately lets go.

" So Nanami-san , you sure you want us to drop the honorifics? " Tokiya who was have not spoke at all suddenly spoke.

" Sure Sure." I said for the 2nd time.

" Than Haruka-chan, you can call us by our first name as well! " Shinomiya-san said and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement.

" Then is decided. Even though it does not makes much difference to me because I always call Haruka , Haruka. " Cecil winked at me.

I gigged and suddenly , Natsuki spoke " Haruka-chan , do you still sing? "

" Umm... I do sometimes." I replied.

" Haruka-chan , can you sing? " He asked.

" You mean now?!" I asked slightly surprised. He nodded.

" But is embarrassing... " I blushed.

" Sing Haruka, it has been awhile since we last heard you sing. Your voice is wonderful. " Ren said.

" I agree with Jinguji. " Tokiya said.

" But but, I don't have a guitar now. It only feels right when I sing with my guitar. " I tried to make up an excuse.

" If that's the case, I will lend you mine. " Otoya said held up his guitar to me.

" There goes my last ray of hope... " I said as I recieved his guitar carefully and the rest of the guys laughed.

" Alright I will... " I said and the guys cheered.

I stroked the strings and started to sing.

" A Thousand Years " - Christina Perri

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How do be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Tokiya's POV :

After Haruka finished singing her song, the guys and I were left speechless. She sang beautifully.

" Attou, how was it ? " Haruka asked us.

" It was amazing. " Syo said.

" Wow Lady, your voice is so great. I would want to sing a duet with you. " Ren said.

Everyone started to compliment her and she just smiled shyly.

" Thank you... " She said.

" Nana - Haruka, tomorrow will be your last day of school right? " Hijirikawa-san asked.

She looked down and said " Yup."

" Do you enjoy your time in school? " I asked.

" I sure did. I met different people and enjoyed myself everyday. But don't worry, I am still going to be your composer. " She smiled.

All of us smiled and after that, we chatted, laughed happily throughout the whole car ride back home.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter! See you guys in the next chapter! CIAO!  
~BabyCandy (≧∇≦) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! BabyCandy here! I made a new chapter hope you guys will enjoy this!**

* * *

**Ever Since Chapter 7 : **

Haruka's POV :

We went into the dorm and was about to go back to our rooms, we heard a annoucement through the pa system.

" STARISH and Miss Nanami please come to the office now! " Shining-san said.

" What's is this about, calling us so suddenly? " Syo-kun asked.

" Who knows? Let's go anyway. " Hijirikawa-san said.

All of us made our way to the President's office and knocked on the door.

" Please come in-desu! " Shining said.

We went in and saw Shining sitting on his chair.

" President, why did you call us here? " Ittoki-kun asked.

" Actually, I just want to tell you guys that I am going to let Miss Nanami debut as a idol. " Shining said calmly.

" EH? " All of us said out loud.

" President, I didn't hear about this and I can't sing. " I said.

" Of course you didn't, I only make that decision just now after all. You can't sing? I guess you yourself know better than anyone else if you can sing or not. " He said.

" Tha-thats. " I stuttered.

" Oh yes by the way, I forgot to tell you guys, I installed a camera on the van you guys took just now and I can hear whatever you guys said and see whatever you guys do. " He said.

" What! " All of us said out loud (again).

He smirked and turned to me " So will you become an idol? I won't take no as a answer. Especially you are so talented. "

I stayed silence for awhile and finally made a decision " Okay. I will."

" Haru-chan, are you sure? " Shinomiya-san asked me.

" Yup. But President I will still be STARISH composer. " I said.

" Of course and here. " He handed me a music sheet.

" This is going to be your debut song. " He continued.

" What about the lyrics? " I said after looking through the music sheet.

" About that, let me ask you a question first. Have you loved someone before" He asked.

The boys and I gasped and I replied " What is with this sudden question? "

" Just answer. Yes or No? " He asked again.

" Yes. " I replied.

" Good. I want you to incorperate those kinds of feelings into your lyrics. " He explained.

" We will have your recording tomorrow. " He said

" Tomorrow? So fast? " Cecil asked.

" Sure. Let's have the recording tomorrow. " I answered.

" Nanami-san are you sure? Can you produce lyrics in less then a day? " Ichinose-san spoke.

" I have a feeling that it is possible. " I smiled at him.

" Good, now work on your lyrics and see you tomorrow. You may go. " He said.

" See you tomorrow. " After that, STARISH and I left the office.

-Outside the office-

" Nanami-san, do you need help with the lyrics?" Ichinose-san asked.

" We will be gladly to help you know lady? " Ren said kindly.

" It's fine. I should be able to finish this up quick. I already got an idea what to write. " I smiled.

" Sure? " Syo-kun asked.

" Sure sure, see you tomorrow. " I said.

" See you! " They said.

I returned to my room to begin writing.

-Next day at the recording studio/ Tokiya's POV : -

" Good morning Nanami! " Kurusu said.

" Good morning everyone and why are you guys here? " She asked.

" We won't miss your first recording! " Otoya answered.

" Oh. Thanks for coming! " She smiled and we smiled back.

" Nanami-chan, time for recording! " The staff said.

" Hai!" She replied.

She went into the recording room, the music started playing and she started singing.

Taylor Swift - " Sparks Fly "

The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would  
Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
And the parks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly

She finished her song and all of our jaws dropped. It was so perfect.

" Nanami-chan! You are done! " The staff said while giving her a thumbs up.

She walked out of the room and thanked the staff and walked towards us.

" Was it good? " She asked us curiously.

" It wasn't good. It was perfect! " Ren said.

" Hehe! Thank you! " She said happily.

" What are you going to do after this? " Cecil asked.

" Hmm... I guess I will go somewhere. " She said tilting her head, thinking.

" And where is that somewhere? " Hijirikawa asked.

" Actually I have not not sure. Mah, I guess I will just go take a walk somewhere. See you guys! " She said as she walked out of the studio.

" Don't get lost! " All of us said.

* * *

**That's all for now! See you guys in the next chapter! Ciao!**

**~BabyCandy (≧∇≦) **


End file.
